theworldofluigikoopashyguyandtoadfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is one of the four main protagonists of The World of Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad, with the other three being Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad. He is the boss of the group and also the oldest one, obviously since he is an adult. He is considered the one with the shortest temper and the most prudent one of the group, as he is always trying to watch out for Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad. He essentially acts like the father of the group, and he takes care of them like a traditional father does for his family. Along with the three aforementioned characters, Luigi first appears in Enemy Bros.. History He, along with his older brother, Mario, was born in Mushroom Italy, in the city Lagemero. Luigi was born one year after Mario was born. As a baby, Luigi used to get along with Mario until that one time when Mario mixed lotion inside Luigi's bottle of milk. Luigi did the same thing to him, resulting in their huge conflict, which lasted for the rest of their lives, literally. They even pranked each other a lot, making the situation worse. When Luigi became a boy, he continued arguing with Mario, which results in getting them grounded by their parents and being isolated in their rooms. As they grew up, they still quarrel as of this day on. Slightly before that, however, Luigi and Toad went out for a walk when suddenly they encountered a Koopa Troopa and a Shy Guy. Just as they were about to attack them, they noticed the two being friendly and soon later, they became friends. Currently, along with Mario, Wario, Waluigi, and Metal Mario, Luigi works at an Italian restaurant named Rozetto's Italian Palace. Appearance Luigi has the appearance of his most common one; he has a green shirt and cap with a green capital "L" on the latter surrounded in a white circle, and he has blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, yellow overall buttons, and a moustache. Personality He is extremely prudent, and he cares a lot about Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad because of his prudence. Even though he is also short-tempered, he mostly stays calm and often immediately forgets about any incident that happens (except for when they are caused by Mario). Unlike in the Mario series, Luigi is no longer fearful of things he was fearful of in the Mario series, such as ghosts, etc. Abilities He is the leader of his group, as said from above, and also, the dad. Like usual, he is a good jumper and he jumps higher than Mario, like usual, and he is also faster than Mario, but on the other hand, he still has less traction after stopping after running. Also, just like Koopa, Luigi is left-handed. Relationships Koopa Troopa As a good friend and dad of Koopa, these guys get along, especially with Shy Guy and Toad, whom they hang out with at their house. These two have a positive relationship against each other, even though Koopa often corrects Luigi whenever he makes a mistake in his grammar, saying that he really needs to work on his English. In addition, they are also shown to get along well with Shy Guy and Toad as well, rendering them to be really good friends. Shy Guy Luigi is also friends with Shy Guy, which is basically the same amount compared to Luigi and Koopa. Toad Since Toad is the second oldest of the group (being 13), Luigi relies on him to be in charge whenever he is not around. They are good friends, especially with Koopa and Shy Guy around. They basically have the same amount of friendship compared to Luigi with Koopa and Shy Guy. Mario Unlike in the Mario series, the Mario Bros. have a negative relationship against each other in The World of Luigi, Koopa, Shy Guy, and Toad, to which can sometimes go out of hand. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Italian Characters Category:European Characters